Hōki Shinonono
Hōki Shinonono (篠ノ之箒) is a 1st year student at the IS Academy. She's in Class One, and she's also the childhood friend of Ichika Orimura. She is the main heroine to be introduced in the Infinite Stratos series and one of the false antagonists of Street Fighter GO Galaxy. Appearance Hōki is a tomboyish girl of average height with long purple hair that she keeps in a slightly messy ponytail (that seems to be divided into two sections) with Iris' Yellow Ribbon. She has big breasts and indigo eyes and a slim, curvaceous body with no trace of fat on her. She usually wears She wears Iris' cream-colored top with a pink collar and large sleeves and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, white leggings which are colored yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps, however, it is visible when she is in her school swimsuit. Her initial IS training uniform matched the standard ones worn by all other female students, but after gaining Akatsubaki, she changed into one (an outfit) that is predominantly white with a black neckline, and black edges on the legs. For sleeping, Hōki worn a pink kimono with a sash. In the light novel and rebooted manga, it is stated that she is very well-endowed for her age and has the largest bust size among the main heroines, including the older Chifuyu Orimura and Tatenashi Sarashiki, who are very voluptuous themselves. She even complains about the size of her breasts being too big and how they just keep getting bigger, only to think to herself that maybe Ichika likes that. Personality Having been raised in a shrine, Houki possesses a stern, disciplined personality. As such, she had a hard time socializing with other kids, so she had virtually no friends, with the exception of Ichika. Ichika thought of Houki as a cute girl, and he helped her out by chasing the bullies away whenever they mocked her. Even as a child, Houki had trouble expressing her feelings for Ichika, and shortly after they first met, she asked him to use her first name, but then she justified it by saying that there were three other Shinononos (her father, her mother, and her sister). Since her place of residence is a kendo dojo, Houki had been interested in kendo ever since she was young. After being forced to move away from Ichika, Hōki continued practicing kendo, as it was the only connection she had left with him. As a result of the separation, Houki has a serious emotional problem. Although she has been training in kendo, which emphasizes obtaining self-control as with most other forms of martial arts, she is very emotionally unstable, often resorting to violence first, and is quite prone to jumping to conclusions without taking the time to understand. Whenever Houki gains a new power, it doesn't take long for it to go to her head, causing her do and say things that she would later regret. Ichika says that Hōki is vile at times. This is because she's too prideful and stubborn to agree with others or admit her mistakes whenever she's wrong. Ichika even notes that this is what leads her to make mistakes as a result. She usually wants to be punished for her mistakes, and feels worse when she isn't. Ichika was quick to forgive her, but she did accept his kindness because she thought that she shouldn't be forgiven that easily, and often feels that she doesn't deserve someone as kind as him. She does want to change these tendencies, but still hasn't managed to make any changes regardless of that. Houki also has a habit of constantly frowning, as noted by Ichika. Sometimes, her stubbornness even leads her to be hypocritical (such as not wanting people to bring up the fact that she is Tabane Shinonono's sister, but taking advantage of the fact that she is, in order to gain her own personal IS). Often, however, Hōki can be cheered up if Ichika compliments her. Despite her rather gruff attitude, Hōki is actually a pretty kind girl. Although she initially acts strict towards Ichika upon their reunion to the point of not allowing him to use her first name, as well as have a tendency to act quite mean to him sometimes, it's largely out of a desire for him to see her as a woman, and she soon drops the facade and treats him much nicer, though she still isn't above hitting him when he makes her really angry or is about to do something stupid. She's also shown to get along well with Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, Tatenashi, Rin, and Cecilia, considering them friends, despite their rivalry for Ichika's affection, and often watching their backs in combat. Hōki has very little confidence in her looks and in being feminine, likely a result of being bullied in her past for being a tomboy. She always feels uncomfortable when she has to wear revealing and/or feminine clothes like dresses or bikinis (a fact that she's well aware of). She also becomes quite shy when Ichika looks at her or compliments her. She also likes seeing Ichika in suits, to the point that in one instance, she finds it troublesome just trying to look at him directly. Notably, when the girls end up in fantasies about their ideal future with Ichika, caused by the program "World Purge", Hōki is shown viewing him as an equal, in contrast to the superficial image the other girls (including the kind-hearted Charlotte) have of him. Hōki seems to have some complex thoughts when it comes to using sex appeal to get Ichika's attention. She usually gets angry when she see any of the other girls getting to physically close to Ichika, calling it indecent. Sometimes however, Hōki has considered the idea of using her body to attract Ichika, even thinking that Ichika might be attracted to her big bust. However, she still gets easily nervous about actually do so, such as buying a revealing bikini to attract Ichika at the beach, but was to embarrassed to show herself wearing it to him until the last day. In the reboot manga, she tried to show him on the first day, but she felt so outclassed by how sexy Chifuyu was in her bikini that she ran away before she could. Gallery Hōki & Ichika are similar to PokéShipping.jpg|Hōki & Ichika are similar to PokéShipping Hōki & Ichika are connected by FruitShipping.jpg|Hōki & Ichika are similar to FruitShipping Houki's Expression to Moka and Tsukune's bond.jpg|Hōki's Expression to Moka and Tsukune's bond Houki's reaction to Musubi and Minato's bond.jpg|Hōki's reaction to Musubi and Minato's bond Category:Street Fighter GO Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Characters Category:Cameos Category:Crossover Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters